


Подарок супруга

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020), SURpriz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, photo story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SURpriz/pseuds/SURpriz
Summary: Фотоистория с куклами
Relationships: Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 челлендж





	Подарок супруга

**Author's Note:**

> Куклы производства фирм Funko Legacy и Dark Horse Deluxe, лошади — ToyBiz

Буйная толпа дотракийцев, суровый и дикий жених так пугали Дейенерис Таргариен на собственной свадьбе, что хотелось сбежать. Но верх брало чувство ответственности, привитое братом с пеленок. Радовали только подарки, которыми она не была избалована в своей нищей и скитальческой жизни.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/dMLPttw.png)

Драгоценные украшения и ценные ткани, изысканные вина и благоухающие притирания. Иллирио Мопатис подарил Дейенерис окаменевшие драконьи яйца, а Джорах Мормонт из Вестероса книги из Семи Королевств. Когда Дейенерис взяла одно из яиц в руки, то ее душа замерла, словно почувствовав что-то бесконечно родное внутри окаменелости.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/bVkXiGw.png)

Все подарки спокойно лежали в ногах у невесты, а вот дар жениха — прекрасная белая лошадь — проявил свой нрав и пошел прохлаждаться в водах неглубокой речки, текущей к морю.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/UxupWTZ.png)

Дейенерис решила подозвать к себе белую кобылу, но не знала, как это сделать — ведь у нее никогда не было собственной лошади.

— Иди сюда! — сказала она ей по-вестеросски, и кобыла, поняв ее, пошла к новой хозяйке. Так с первого дня и зародилась их дружба.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/KFWLBQc.png)  


За день до поездки в Дотракию Дейенерис гладила свою любимицу и жаловалась ей, что не представляет как перенесет это путешествие. Ведь она никогда не ездила верхом.

— Шень-шень-шень... звать конь, — вдруг услышала Дейенерис на ломанном вестеросском.

Незаметно подошедший к ним кхал Дрого с большим трудом выражал свои мысли на чужом языке, но молодая супруга понимала его.

— Теперь буду знать, какими звуками подзывать мою лошадь.

— Ее имя она должен знать. Ты надо учить ехать верхом сейчас. 

— Но лошадь же неоседланна, — испугалась Дейенерис.

— Учиться где пусто — легко ехать за седло!

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/vskGPgT.png)

Не дожидаясь ее ответа, кхал Дрого подхватил юную Дейенерис и посадил на спину лошади. Казалось, что он не ощутил ее веса, зато Дейенерис впервые в жизни почувствовала крепкие мужские руки. Первый раз со дня свадьбы в ней всколыхнулись новые чувства к супругу, вытесняя былые опасения.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/EWODXOl.png)

Ловкая Дейнерис быстро перебросила ногу через спину лошади и уселась удобнее. Кхал Дрого издал гортанный звук и довольно улыбнулся. Потом он поправил руками посадку начинающей всадницы. Это касание Дейенерис еще долго продолжала чувствовать и старалась держать спину прямо.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/YqRH1k1.png)

Езда на лошади получилась у Дейенерис с первого раза, видно давала себя знать кровь бывших наездников драконов. Что уж здесь добрые лошади. Зато Дейнерис оценила удобство дотракийского женского наряда, который сначала ей совсем не понравился, для верховой езды. Больше путешествие на новую родину ее не пугало. 


End file.
